You Found Me
by WritingBecauseIt'sLife
Summary: After the incident, Kagome promised her little sister Rin, that she would always protect and take care of her. Even if it meant working for that arrogant heartless bastard Sesshomaru. Even if it meant possibly falling in love with said bastard and turning away from him. Lemon in later chapters. Sess/Kagura Sess/Kagome Inu/Kagome
1. Rise and Fall

You Found Me

Sess/Kag Fan fic

some Sess/ Kag and Inu/Kag

Author's Note- This is ooc, the characters should be as close to the originals, but they have been moved from their original settings, and of course are paired different. I obviously dont own any anything but the plot.I know it's not the longest, or the best first chapter. But review..please :)

Chapter 1

To say she was running late would be an understatement.

Kagome ran full speed down the crowded sidewalk, her heart pounding loudly in her ears. She mumbled apologies to the unseen faces of strangers as she pushed and shoved. Any other time, she was a model citizen in politeness, but now, she just hadn't the time.

She needed this job.

Kagome rushed through the whirling door of Taisho Inc, willing the damn thing to move faster, before it finally released her to the other side. Breath escaping her lungs in tiny gasps, clothes clinging damply to her body, and hair flying in unsightly directions on her head, Kagome made her way to the lone person in the reception area and tried to paste a smile onto her pasty pale lips.

"Hello." The girl mused, after standing in front of the desk and the attendant never once looking up to address her. "My name is Kagome Higurashi, and I have an interview with Mr. Taisho."

"It's a quarter after." The attendant replied in a heartbeat, never once taking his eyes off the screen in front of him. Kagome dully noted his seasick grean looking skin, his rather large black looking eyes, and balding head he tried poorly to conceal, and decided she didn't quite find this man enjoyable.

"I apologize profusely", her immediate reply, escaping her lips before her brain could process any thoughts buzzing through her head. "I had to catch three buses here, and I had a hard time finding a sitter, and I ended up short on bus fare, and.." Kagome trailed off as the sickly man held up his little hand and finally pulled his eyes from the screen.

He smiled sardonistically at her, lips curled almost in a sneer as he took in her less than pleasant appearance. " I care not for your excuses, and neither does Master Sesshomaru."

Kagome's fake plastered on face quickly died.

"You are a foolish girl to think he would even see you after trying to make one of the most important men in New York City wait. You are dismissed." And with that, the tiny man went back to his computer.

A rush of emotions threatened to overtake her; silent determination winning. She turned slowly to rearrange her face to match the settling calm she felt inside, before turning back to weird skin man.

"I understand I've inconvenienced everyone", she began strongly. "But I won't leave until I speak with your boss."

"Well then", he replied with a smirk. "I'll just have security escort you out to the streets where you belong." He picked up and the phone and smiled at her as he began punching in the numbers on the phone.

Kagome felt her will fading, her smile once again slipping from her face and landing flatly onto the cold marble tile floors.

"Jakon", Came the sharp reprimanding from behind her. "What in earth are you doing?"

Kagome peeked over her shoulder to see one of the most beautiful women she had ever seen, standing there with a slight smirk on her lovely Asian face.

"Well hello dear, it seems we have a dilemma. "She offered Kagome a radiant smile, shifting her bag from one arm to the other.

"Why don't you follow me up and we'll see what we can do about getting this job." She smiled once again at the girl, before nodding at Jakon and making her way to the service elevator.

Kagome followed the woman in a mini trance, her mind completely on auto mode. She walked past several hundred cubicles, half of them buried in work in front of them. Some addressed the woman in front of of her, but their painful ass-kissing tactics were ignored as the woman continued walking as though no one at all had addressed her.

"So", the woman, who Kagome had yet to pick up on her name, sad as she stopped in front of a frosted over glass door. "I'm going to go in and give him his lunch; you stay here and I'll call you in a moment."

Kagome nodded curtly and watched as she tapped lightly on the door. When she was finally alone, Kagome let out a bent up breath and allowed her shoulders to sag. Unsure if she even resembled the appearance that stepped out of the apartment earlier, she smoothed her fluffy black hair down the best she could with her hands.

"Enter."

Kagome plastered on a smile; though her heart hitched at the command. She entered the room to see the woman before leaning against the chair of Mr. Taisho. The woman smiled at her reassuring, albeit with some menace in her eyes, before kissing Sesshomaru on the forehead and walking from the room.

With the beautiful woman gone from the room, it forced Kagome to turn her attention on the other person in the room.

'His eyes are so cold', Kagome noted as he stared blankly, if not in boredom, at her.

"You're late. In fact, an hour late." The bass of his voice carried throughout the room and ensnarled Kagome with its demanding presence. She would not allow herself to be intimidated. "The only reason I've allowed you to even step into my office is because my wife insisted."

Oh, that's who the gorgeous woman was, Kagome thought absently. Makes sense, gorgeous people deserve other gorgeous people.

Kagome realized too late that her inner dialog had caused her to miss something as Sesshomaru stared blankly at her.

"I apologize sir. What was the original question?"

Kagome could have sworn she saw him roll his eyes, but she decided to keep said observation to herself.

"I said", Sesshomaru, said with clear irritation in his voice. "That my wife as offered you a position. When are you available?"

Kagome stared dumbfounded, questions if she had in fact heard correctly.

"Girl speak up." He demanded as he clearly lost what patience he held. "I haven't all day to deal with the likes of you. I have important pressing matter, and my lunch is getting cold."

Kagome narrowed her eyes at being called a girl, but said nothing. "I can be here first thing in the morning after I dropped Rin off at daycare."

Sesshomaru looked at the papers scattered at his desk. "What is this Rin you speak of? You have children?" He hadn't the care if she did, he just noticed she looked too young to have children. If she was just another teenage irresponsible mother she wouldn't last long, and he would have to endure finding another plain girl that fit his wife's taste.

"Rin, is my younger sister." Kagome replied, surprised he asked in the first place. "I'll drop her off first thing, and rush right over."

Sesshomaru waved her off dismissively, done with her rambling and ready to move on to more pressing matters.

Getting the hint she was dismissed, Kagome smiled and exited the office.

She had got the job, and that was the only thing that mattered to her….well except giving Mr Green Gross skin man the finger as she walked out the front doors.

* * *

Rin was lonely, and impatiently waiting for her sister to walk through the door. The babysitter her sister got for her was talking on her cell phone, and kept telling her to be quiet everytime she asked her if she wanted to play.

It made Rin feel scared.

Scared because when she was lonely, she remembered.

She remembered things that even Kagome didn't know, and things that always left her breathless.

She felt things touching and probbing her.

Her skin would crawl.

"Tenesha, please play with me!" Rin begged, tears prickling in her big beautiful brown eyes.

The sitter simply looked at her, before pushing off the couch and walking to one of the back rooms. Rin heard as the lock clicked, and knew she really was alone.

The darkness began to seep in, and more tears prickled in her eyes.

Kagome, hurry home, she begged, as she began sucking her thumb.

I'm scared.


	2. You're Not Alone

Disclaimer- I dont own anything but the plot.

You Found Me

Chapter 2

There was so much to do, and this had severally set him back.

Sesshomaru flipped through the documents in front of him in disgust with their incompetence. There were grammatical issues galore; misspelled names of very important clients, run-ons…etc...

That girl he hired had better be good, or heads would roll…or rather, come very close to it.

Someone would pay basically.

Sesshomaru pushed the documents to the far side his desk as he finally began to feel the effects of not eating the last eight hours.

The lunch Kagura had packed for him had already gone cold, but either way the bland cooking of their personal chief made the food unbearable. Kagura insisted he cook with no seasoning; because to her flavor was calories. And calories were the devil.

If he had not loved her so much, he would have long ago left her behind with her blonde-like thoughts and tendencies behind.

She accepted him the way he was: cold, arrogant and selfish. She did not try to change him, and for that, he was eternally grateful. Kagura never complained of his long hours, or demand he give her the most attention. She was a good trophy wife to show off at company gatherings, and she knew when to open her mouth. Moreover, to top it all of, she came from money, and made her own, so he did not have to ever worry she was sticking around for his.

Sesshomaru picked through his tasteless rice, before he gave up. Now if only he could change his wife's eating habits..

Kagome decided to take the long way home. She enjoyed walking a normal pace down the busy streets and observing people as they scurried in their various directions of life. She enjoyed passing different food stands and allowing the smells to fill her nostrils.

'Maybe soon I can afford to take Rin out, and we can buy hot dogs!' She thought with a smile as she rounded the bend to her street.

Kagome felt like a weight was lifted off her chest with this new job. She would finally have enough money to not live check to check and maybe she and Rin could hive nicer things.

The moment Kagome walked into the apartment she knew something was wrong. A dark cloud hovered in the air, and Rin was nowhere to be seen. She could hear Tenesha, the babysitter, laughing at something. Silently, Kagome prayed she was with Rin.

"Tenesha", Kagome called, her face flushing as a thousand thoughts ran through her head. Call it whatever you want, but Kagome knew when her sister was going into crisis, and now was one of those times.

She felt a different type of weight pressing down on her chest, and as Tenesha walked out of the back bedroom by herself, she knew it was because Rin was in trouble.

"Oh hey Kag." Tenesha said with a smile, hercell phone dangling loosely in her hand. "I didn't hear you come in."

Kagome's brow wrinkled at being called out of her name. She hated nicknames. But of course, there were more important issues than addressing that at the moment.

"Tenesha, where is Rin?"

Tenesha's smile dropped as she looked around the living room and noticed the little girl was not there. She had left her there, she didn't think to check back in on her, because she'd been having a really interesting conversation with one of her college friends. "She was right here when I took the phone call."

Kagome felt the last strand of her patience snap for the day as her fury was released on the poor babysitter. Everything she had been holding in for the day, as well as her concern for her little sister was released as she yelled at the top of her lungs.

"I wasn't paying you to talk on your damn phone! I was paying you to watch Rin! I told you not to leave her! If something happened I'll make you pay!" Kagome was so close to Tenesha and yelling so loud, she barely heard the soft whimper coming from down the hall.

Pushing the useless girl out of the way, Kagome made her way to Rin's room, and clicked on the lights to illuminate the room.

"Rin sweetie?"

Kagome listened harder, before she realized the whimpering was coming from under the bed. She dropped down on her knees and peered under, to see Rin sucking her thumb with her eyes closed shut.

"Come out hunny, I'm home."

Rin did not open her eyes, or take her thumb out of her mouth. She simple nodded her head no.

"Rin, please come out. I'm sorry I wasn't here." Kagome waited for her sister to reply, and when she did not she continued talking. "I got the job, so now we'll have more money. And we can go to the toy store, and buy new dolls. Or we can go buy new shoes. And we can go out for ice-cream, or hot dogs, or anything you want."

When Rin didn't answer, Kagome released a sigh. She didn't want to have to do what her next step was, it pained her to even say it.

"Rin, am I going to have to call Dr. Miyatzu ."

Kagome watched as Rin finally began to crawl from under the bed, her eyes still pinched closed. "Rin doesn't like when you call Miroku. Rin doesn't like it at all."

Kagome wrapped her arms around her sister, smoothing the younger's unruly black mane against her head. "Yes, I know sweetie. But what did I tell you about speaking in third person."

"Rin cant help it. Rin doesn't like when she's alone. Rin gets so scared. Rin gets really scared." She mumbled as she buried her face into her sisters neck. Kagome's smell always soothed her. "Rin doesn't want you to work, Rin wants you to quite. Rin cant be alone."

Kagome sighed as she mindlessly combed through her sister's hair. "Rin, this is a good job. We'll have so much more."

Rin shook her head, causing Kagome to rip some of her hair out in the process. She did not seem to notice though. "Rin doesn't care. Rin wants you to quite. Rin wants you to quite or I'm going to go away again."

Kagome sighed again.

'I cant deal with this. What am I going to do?'

"Um?" Tenesha said, appearing in Rin's doorway and looking at the scene before her a little puzzled. "Are you going to pay me?"

Kagome narrowed her eyes, but pulled a twenty-dollar bill from her pocket and handed it over.

"You told me thirty five."

Kagome stood up, still holding Rin in her arms. "Yeah, then you had my sister under the bed for God knows how many hours. Now get out before I take it back."

Tenesha huffed loudly before turning on her heels. "Freaks!" She called over her shoulder, before slamming the front door shut.

When she was finally one, Rin looked up at Kagome and smiled. "Rin is glad she's gone."

Kagome sighed as she moved towards the kitchen to begin preparing them dinner. "Yeah, me too actually."

The next morning, after waking up with Rin's foot in her back, Kagome got both of them dressed and headed down to her new job. She did not know how this was going to go over, but she just could not drop Rin off at preschool. She could not separate herself from her sister when she needed her most, and if it meant losing her job, then she could always go back to Wacdonalds.

Kagome walked into Taisho Corp with twenty minutes to spare, dragging Rin along by her hand. The youngster was currently being fascinated with everything, so not only was her backpack which held her coloring books, lunch and snacks, holding her up, but her curiosity was as well. She loved leaning back and trying to see all the way to the top of the buildings, even though Kagome told her to stop doing that or she was going to topple back.

"And where do you think you're going." The little green man said as he saw Kagome rushing to get the elevator. She had wanted to avoid him, or was at least hoping she wouldn't have to explain to him why she was walking around with a five year old attached to her.

"Running late gotta go!" Kagome rushed out as the elevator opened and she jumped straight into it. What she did not expect, was that Mr. Taisho himself would be on said elevator, and that he was holding a very hot cup of coffee in his hands. Luckily, when it spilt all of it landed on the floor, but after Sesshomaru looked up at her, he didn't look pleased.

"Good morning Mr. Taisho." Kagome said as cheerfully as she could. "I apologize for spilling your coffee; I can get you another one!"

He wiped imaginary dust from his fine black suit, and glared at her through thick grey eyes. "I can get it myself. I like it a certain way, and no one, including my wife, makes it the way I want. I'll just have to waste more time to go fetch it." He said as the doors slid closed and they made their way up.

The elevator was quite, until a tiny sneeze escaped Rin's lips. When Kagome said bless you, Sesshomaru looked down to see who she could have possibly been addressing.

"And what is that?" He asked with a slight sneer. "Ms. Higarushi, you are aware this isn't a babysitting or daycare service." There was enough ice in his voice to cool the sun.

"This is a Rin." Rin said pointing to her chest with a tiny smile. Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed even farther, if it were possible. "Rin came with sissy to work, because Rin didn't want to go to school alone."

Sesshomaru looked away from the strange child up at Kagome as the elevator doors opened. "Did you never teach her proper English?"

Kagome stepped from the elevator, still dragging Rin behind her. "She does that sometime. It's not often; she should stop in a few days."

"Whatever." Sesshomaru said as he began walking to his office. "You're desk is in the corner, I've left instructions there for you to do. If I catch you slacking, child or no child you will be replaced."

Kagome nodded in determination as she watched him walk away. 'For someone so incredibly handsome, he sure is a jerk'.

There was tons of work on the desk, but as she made her way through the items on his list, she noticed they were very simple task. She had finished over half of the list by lunch, and after her and Rin took a tiny break to enjoy peanut butter sandwiches and oatmeal raisin cookies, she began the task of finishing the rest of it.

"Rin is bored."

Kagome looked up from her computer at her little sister, who was idly swinging her legs and looking at the computer screen. Kagome didn't have to worry that Rin was reading over her shoulder though, the preschooler only knew basic spelling.

"Why don't you color?" Kagome asked, as she went back to typing her document.

Rin nodded and pulled every book she brought with her out of her book bag. After a few different pages, she noticed Kagome would stop looking up when she tried to show them to her.

'Well, Rin will just have to show them to someone else.' She thought as she climbed out of her seat and made her way to the office she saw the funny man head to earlier in the day.

Rin did not know why, but for some reason she really liked the strange man with the long silver ponytail. He had a mean looking face. But Rin didn't really think he was mean, Rin just thought he was like her. Sometimes, when her visions got scary and she felt really bad, she would still smile so no one asked her what was wrong. She would pretend she was happy until no one suspected a thing. And Rin knew that's how the funny man was. He looked mean, because maybe he was sad too.

But it was okay, Rin had colored him a picture.

She didn't bother to knock on the door, because Rin never knocked on doors. When she visited her grandma, or when she wanted something from Kagome, she would just walk in. So, it surprised her when the funny man looked mad when she came into the room.

He was holding the phone to his face, but the moment she walked into the office he placed it down.

"What are you doing in here?"

Rin smiled and took the surprise she had been hiding behind her back out. "Rin made this for you."

She held out her picture like a peace offering, but for some reason funny man didn't take it.

"And what am I supposed to do with that?" He asked harshly, as he looked at the small child with confusion on his handsome features.

"Rin made it so you'd know Rin and you are alike." Rin walked over to his desk and sat it on the edge. "Rin wanted you to know she knew."

Sesshomaru watched completely dumbfounded as the child sat in the chair across from him. What on earth was this girl talking about? And why had Kagome let her out of her sight?

He looked down at the picture, and felt something stir within him. The picture was of a rainbow, and under said rainbow was two stick fingers drawn in, on with long flowing silver hair and the other with puffy black hair.

"Rin knows you like it, even if you don't say so." She said with a smile as she observed his face.

"Rin has to go now, or Kagome will get mad."

Sesshomaru did not say anything as the girl left his office and shut the door loudly behind herself. He studied the picture for a while longer, and instead of throwing it away like he originally thought he would, he tucked it into the first drawer of his desk.

For the rest of the day, he could not quite figure out why though.

* * *

Sorry anyone is who possibly reading this. The chapter length will pick up. I work nine hours out of the day and I'm a full time student so I'm writing here and there. The chapter will get longer. Thank you for everyone who added the story to their alerts list, who favorites, and to my two reviewers. Originally, I intended to post once a week. However, if I can get five reviews from this chapter, i will post twice this week.

This chapter was meant to start building that relationship between Rin and Seshy, I hope you guys enjoyed it. Also, the chapter names are songs, so maybe you could put together a playlist the things I listen to when I write...But only if you want lol. Review please:)


	3. We Can't Stop

Chapter 3

Kagome pressed the save button on her screen with a smile, as her work was finally completed. Briefly she glanced at the time to notice she'd actually finished an hour and a half earlier than scheduled. 'Maybe Mr. Taisho will let me leave early', she thought as she pushed her chair away from her desk. She looked down at her sister, who had fallen asleep on the blanket they'd brought from home, before making her way to Sesshomaru's office.

Kagome tapped lightly on the door and waited until she heard Sesshomaru tell her she could enter. He stared blankly at her, his pin poised in mid-air.

'Great, she's ruined something already', he thought in annoyance.

"I've finished my work." She said, catching him momentarily off guard.

Sesshomaru didn't allow his shock to show on his face as he looked down at the work still in front of him. He would be here all night again. "I don't accept work riddled with mistakes Ms. Higurashi." He replied coolly. "And I don't take kindly to neglect."

Kagome huffed, her face twisted into a mixed look of anger and denial. 'How dare he insinuate I did a poor job!"

"I can assure you." Kagome said just as icy."My work is flawless. I came in here to inform you I was done, and ask if my duties were done for the day. I have to get home and cook dinner for Rin."

Sesshomaru glanced briefly at the clock on his wall before looking back the drab girl. "There is someone I would like you to meet before you leave. He was due here about an hour ago, but he never follows deadlines or time limits." Sesshomaru got upset, just thinking about the young fool. "He, much like yourself, doesn't seem to respect my time."

Kagome flushed, unsure how she should react, before excusing herself from the room before he could say something else to her.

As she made her way to her seat, she couldn't quiet shake the weird feeling she felt gnawing in her gut. There was something about him that just got to her, which wasn't an easy task. He made her feel strange, and she didn't like that one bit.

"Is Kagome taking Rin home now?" Rin asked, sitting up and stretching her little arms in the sky. Kagome smiled down at her sister, smoothing the girls messy hair away from her face.

"In a little while, we're waiting for Mr. Taisho to say we can leave."

Rin looked confused, her brow wrinkling comically. "Scary Sad man? He has to let us?"

Kagome cracked a small smile. "Yes Rin, he does."

Rin smiled. "Rin will ask him!"

Just as Kagome was about to protest someone spoke up. "Ask him what runt?"

Kagome looked up at the unwelcomed voice in their conversation, about to interject to her sister being called a runt, when her voice caught in her throat.

Standing in front of her was the most beautiful man she'd ever seen. Her mouth just dried looking at his golden brown eyes, his long white hair and chiseled frame. He was a miniature Sesshomaru, minus the cold chiseled gaze and lacking some of the refinement. Yes, he wore a suit, but it hung loosely from his frame. Yes, his hair was pulled back, but loose strands dangled around his tanned face and framed his shoulders.

"Close your mouth before the flies get in." The man in front of her said with an arrogant smirk. Kagome felt foolish for gawking, her cheeks flushing in embarrassment.

"Can I help you?"

His smile widened, revealing very sharp canines. "Well you're a little plain for my usual type, but you'll do."

His words finally slapped Kagome from her daze. "How rude!" She nearly screamed. "That's no way to speak to someone, and I'd appreciate if you didn't speak like that in front of my sister!"

The man's smile dropped automatically. "Hey, chill your tits, I was just messing with you!"

Kagome turned bright red, standing up from her desk and pointing her finger in the man's face. "Don't talk about tits in front of my sister!"

He pretended to bit her finger, yelling equally as loud back at her. "Don't put things you don't want to lose in front of my face!"

"You wouldn't dare!" She screamed even louder, trying to push him…except her arms lacked strength to do much but brush him. He didn't even seem fazed.

"Hey, don't touch the merchandise!"

"Well", a voice answered, interrupting them. "I see you two have met."

Kagome turned to see her boss coming from his office, his voice dripping in sarcasm. He looked at the scene in front of him with no interest, not really anything displaying on his face. "Inuyasha, I see you've finally made it."

Inuyasha smiled, straightening up from where he was leaning over the desk. "Yep, some things came up. And I lost your number."

Sesshomaru nodded, before turning to go back into his office. "Ms. Higurashi, this is my idiot half brother. You will answer to him occasionally. You are now dismissed."

Inuyasha smiled at Kagome, before making his way to his brothers office. "Later sugar tits!"

Kagome watched as the office door closed behind him, silently fuming. She gathered her and Rin's things, before ushering the younger down the hall and into the elevator. She made her way through the lobby with no trouble, and silently made her way home.

Rin didn't try to speak as Kagome tossed her things on the couch in the living room and began making their dinner. She could tell something was wrong with Kagome, and she didn't want to make her even more upset. Rin dumped her crayons on the floor, before kicking her shoes off.

"Kagome", Rin called out from her spot on the floor. "Rin wants fish sticks."

Kagome looked at the pasta in her hand in annoyance, before stuffing it back in the cabinet. She knew if she wanted Rin to actually eat, her best bet would be to feed her what she was in the mood to eat. Kagome got the oven heated right, before popping in their dinner.

Dinner and shower time went by in a breeze. It wasn't until much later when Kagome was lying in her bed, staring at the ceiling and willing herself to sleep, that the days events began playing in her mind. She thought about the cold heartlessness of her boss, and the agitation of having to work for his younger brother.

A light tap on her door brought her out of her musings.

"Come in Rin."

Rin pushed her way through the door, her fingers in her mouth, before sliding under the comforter with her sister. "Rin didn't want to be alone."

Kagome snuggled closer to her sister. "I know baby. I'm here."

Rin sniffled, her free arm wrapping around Kagome. ""I miss papa."

Kagome stiffed against her sister, her heart racing. She tried to ease herself back into comfort, because Rin would automatically know something was wrong. "Let's go to bed sweetie."

Rin nodded in the dark, squeezing her sister harder. "Rin is sleepy. Goodnight sissy."

Kagome sat awake for hours later, thinking of hands roaming over her legs.

"She's still not in school?" Sesshomaru asked the next morning as he was bout to go into his office. Rin was sitting on top if Kagome's desk, swinging her legs wildly and singing nursery songs happily. Kagome didn't seem to notice that Sesshomaru addressed her, or her sister causing a disturbance to the office.

"Rin doesn't have to go to school." She answered with a smile. "Rin wanted to see you!"

Sesshomaru tucked his papers under his ar, before unlocking his office and going inside. He ade his way to his desk with a sigh, before logging his computer on. That girl had better be as good as she thought she was, he wasn't going to put up much longer with all the unprofessionalism in his workplace.

"Rin made you another picture." She declared, bursting into his office and running straight for him. For a moment, a fleeting feeling of fear coursed through his veins as he watched her run and almost hit the edge of the desk. He leapt up with the intention of grabbing her before she hit her head, but she stopped on her own with a giant toothy grin at him.

Sesshomaru sat down, confused at his actions.

"Here." Rin said, sitting the picture down beside him. He glanced at the figures in the park, apparently fishing for giant purple fish.

"Do you like it?"

Sesshomaru felt himself nod, as he tucked the picture in his desk with the other. "Thank you."

Rin felt the pride of success, before skipping out the room.

Sesshomaru sat at his desk a little longer without doing work, thinking to himself he needed to add an inside lock to that door.

Kagome was making her way back to her desk at lunch, when someone tapped lightly on her shoulder. Her eyes narrowed when she saw the culprit.

"Hey." Inuyasha said with a smile. "I came to see you."

Kagome smiled slowly, as she turned to make her way to her desk. "And why would you do that?"

"Well, I knew I owed you an apology for how I acted yesterday, and I thought I might as well come and do that."

Kagome rounded the corner to her desk and passed Rin her food, before sitting down in her seat. "Well thank you for apologizing."

Inuyasha stared at her a moment longer, before blurting out "And I really don't think you're plain. You're kind of pretty actually."

Kagome blew on her Ramon, her eyebrow raising. "Only slightly?"

"Well", Inuyasha replied flushing, scratching the back of his neck irately. "I mean, you're pretty I guess."

"You guess?

Inuyasha scolded, ignoring the worried look on Rin's face as she noticed they were about to get into another yelling match. "Can't you just take a compliment!"

"Can't you compliment someone the right way!"

Inuyasha leaned over the desk to yell closer to her. "Stop being so difficult!"

While the two continued yelling, Rin made her way to Sesshomaru's office, shaking her head side to side. She pushed open the door and made her way to his desk, confusion on her face.

"Sesshomaru, I don't like your brother."

Sesshomaru felt a smile as he finished the last of his work. "Yeah, me neither."


	4. You and I

Chapter 4

The next few weeks slid by in a blur, and before Kagome knew it, it was going on the third month of her working for Taisho Inc. She felt the work growing easier as she got used to such a heavy workload, and she was finally able to finish it all without having to ask Sesshomaru for help.

It was somewhere around the third week of work, and after much persuasion she was finally able to convince Rin to go back to pre-K. It took a lot of candy, a promise of a hot dog, and tears on both of their parts, but it was finally done. The first day Kagome walked into the office without Rin in tow, the little green man that Kagome came to know as Jakon, stood up from his post and smiled down at her.

"Where's the runt?"

That day, Kagome took a "write up" from Sesshomaru with pride, for flicking Jakon off. It wasn't actually a write up because he told her it was her one freebie and that next time there would be no warning.

"Rin sweetie, we're going to be late." Kagome called as she slipped her black ballerina flats on her feet. She stood up straight to stare at herself in the mirror and smiled, checking her teeth for stains of lipstick. Just the other day in a rush, she'd gotten fuscia lipstick all over the front of her teeth, and the only one to point this out was of course Inuyasha.

Ugh, it just had to be him, she thought as she remembered the look on his face when he'd pointed it out. She swore sometime he was really a nine year old trapped in a twenty three year old body. He was constantly irritating her, and he never seemed to be doing actual work. Come to think of it, Kagome didn't even know what he was supposed to be doing…

Unless his job was standing around looking pretty; then he was pretty damn good at it.

Kagome smiled to herself as she grabbed her purse from the nightstand and walked out of her room, shutting the door behind her.

Rin was still sitting at the table, eating a bowl of some overly sugary cereal she'd begged Kagome to buy. She smiled widely up at Kagome, showing off blue teeth, with milk dripping down her face.

"I'm almost done." Rin said, wiping her arm across her mouth. "I just got to drink the milk."

Kagome smiled lovingly down at her sister, glad she seemed to have forgotten her sadness and was acting like her usual cheerful self. Kagome patted her sisters arm, before making her way into the kitchen and grabbing a cereal bar.

"I'm done!" Rin yelled as she jumped down from her set and raced into the kitchen. Kagome couldn't help but laugh as she watched the younger Higurashi rushing around their tiny apartment, first dumping her bowl into the sink, then trying to slip her shoes on.

Kagome helped her slip on her school jacket, before grabbing her hand and them making their way from the apartment. They walked hand in hand down the street, enjoying the gentle breeze that brushed through their hair and the sun that shone down warmly on their backs.

When they finally got to the school, Kagome squatted down on her knees to be eye level with her sister. They stared wordlessly at each other a moment, before Rin broke into a grin.

"You don't have to be worried for me no more." Rin said as she touched Kagome's cheek. "All the bad things have gone away for a while."

Kagome nodded, and grabbed her sister's hand. "That's good. I'll try not to worry anymore."

Rin leaned forward and kissed Kagome's cheek, feeling her with so much warmth; she couldn't help but throw her arms around her tiny frame and squeeze her until Rin protested.

"You're going to make me late." Rin muttered against her sister's ear.

Kagome sighed, and let her sister go. "Okay fine, I'll go to work then." She stood up and brushed her knees off, giving Rin's hand one more squeeze. Just as she was turning to leave, she heard her name being called. She turned around to see Sango, Rin's teacher running towards her.

"Kagome!"" Sango said as she finally caught up to them. Kagome smiled at the dark hair plastered on her head and they way her dark eyes blazed in excitement. "I believe I forgot to remind you today is a half day for Rin."

Kagome nodded, trying to remember to write it down when she got in the office, so she wouldn't forget. She watched her sister as she ran off to chase after some of the children on the park in front of the classroom. Sango touched her arm lightly and smiled.

"Rin told me you got a new job. Congratulations."

Kagome smiled widely. "Thank you Sango, I'm actually heading that way now. I'll see you later, I'm going to go before I'm late."

"Understanble." Sango said with a nod. "You should call me some time so we can hang out. I'll bring Shippou."

Kagome shrugged, thinking off all the play dates she'd blown off with Sango and feeling slightly guilty. It was hard to have other kids around Rin when her moods were so unpredictable. To be honest, Kagome didn't like to keep friends around, because they also commonly thought Rin was weird and needed more help than what Kagome was doing for her. "Yeah, I'll do that."

"Okay, just don't forget about Rin this evening." Sango said with a tiny wave as she turned away to attend to another parent dropping of his child. Kagome made another mental note, before scurrying in the way of the subway to catch her train before she was late for work.

When she stepped into the building, Jakon snorted, but said nothing. Kagome ignored him, much like she did any other day because she knew he was simply teasing her as she made her way to the elevator. He watched her as the doors closed, and right as the door was about to slid shut, she stuck her tongue out at him.

As Kagome made her way to her desk, much like she did ever day so far, she noticed how the office seemed to be quieter than it usually was. Everyone was usually talking over their cubicles, rushing around trying to get coffee, or faxes from their respected machines. Every once in a while someone would pester her to try and figure out who she was, until they learned she worked for Sesshomaru directly and left her alone. There seemed to be something about her position that set people on edge, and as a result most people ignored her.

It didn't bother her either way.

When she finally made her way to her desk, she sat and turned on her computer. Kagome drummed her fingers absently on her desk, listening to the gentle buzz of the computer as it came to life and loaded her programs. She loaded into her private account, pulled up all of her email functions, and hesitated.

Well, might as well she thought hesitantly, before opening her top drawer.

Every day Inuyasha had begun to leave little things in her desk since their argument. One time it was a plastic snake that literally scared the piss out of her. Sometimes it was a box of chocolates, which she refused to eat for fear of being poisoned. One day it was a fluffy stuffed cat that she'd hidden in her mattresses at home so Rin wouldn't get a hold of it.

She wasn't sure why he was doing, but a tiny part of her liked it.

But only a tiny part…

Sesshomaru seemed to not like their fraternizing, but his only attempt at expressing this would be a frown in her direction when he saw her peering into the tiny beady eyes of the stuffed kitten she'd secretly named Ayui. Kagome didn't care either way, as long as she didn't lose her job.

She couldn't help but enjoy the attention from someone as handsome as Inuyasha.

As Kagome peered into the drawer, she saw to her dismay that it held nothing for her. With a sad sigh, she pushed the drawer back shut and decided to stop messing around and begin her work. Kagome clicked through the shared folder Sesshomaru would put her daily work, and noticed it completely bare. Slightly confused, she clicked through a few more folders before getting frustrated. She would hate to bother Sesshomaru over an error that she certainly didn't want to blame him for causing.

'He's going to think I broke something!' She thought as she contemplated going to his office.

Just as she was making up her mind to get up, she noticed his office door open and a woman step out. She turned in Kagome's direction and smiled widely, making her way over to the desk. "Hello dear!" She said with what seemed to Kagome as forced enthusiasm.

"Hello." Kagome said with a smile.

"Don't you remember me?" She said in mock hurt. "I'm the one that got you hired!"

Slowly Kagome took in the short haired beauty in front of her and remembered. "OH yes!" Kagome said with a tiny laugh. "I apologize, there's so much work here. Not that I mind! But I forget stuff so easy these day! And people too." Kagome trailed off in embarrassment. She was always saying too much, she was beyond mortified.

"I never introduced myself to you." She said, with a weird look at Kagome.

Probably thinking I'm missing a few skittles, Kagome thought with a mental slap.

"I'm Kagura, Sesshomaru's wife."

Lucky.

Kagome tried to smile, even though her insides wanted to run away and hid in a tiny corner. "I'm Kagome."

"Of course you are." Kagure said smugly. "You have a nice day, and thanks for all the hard work."

Kagura offered her another smile before she turned and made her way from the office. The moment the elevator closed behind her, the office was full of its usual buzz and excitement. One of the boys, who Kagome recognized as Hojo, stood over his cubicle and began talking to another man who Kagome wasn't sure of. The fax and copy machine began buzzing along with the excitement and the smell of coffee shortly after reached Kagome's nostrils. Deciding she was done just sitting on her butt, she went back to Mr. Taisho's door and tapped lightly. When she didn't hear a reply she tapped again and waited for him to answer, before going into his office and shutting the door behind her.

"There isn't any work in my folder." She said, not bothering to wait for him to address her. When she finally turned around from the door, she saw Sesshomaru peering down ,his lids half closed and his mouth in a thin line. "I'm sorry, I don't know if this is a bad time. I just wanted to make you aware that I don't have any work for today."

After what seemed like several eternities of uncomfortable silence, Sesshomaru looked up at Kagome, catching her completely off guard with his blood shot red eyes, disheveled hair and sweeping sadness. Kagome almost turned and ran from the room, the complete terror she felt seeing someone so strong look so broken. She stared back at him, never breaking her gaze from his overpowering one. Something inside her stirred and shook. It threatened to over take her body, and her ever present flight mechanisms threatened to kick in.

Finally the gaze was broken when he blinked and looked away.

"Ms. Higurashi, today you will be helping Inuyasha."

Kagome stood there, knowing he was dismissing her when he looked back down, but unable to move. Maybe it was the nurturing side of her that was screaming to comfort him. Perhaps she was so used to taking care of Rin, that seeing someone look so lost caused her protecting instinct to kick in. She felt the need to go give him a hug and sooth his hair from his face. She wanted to press a kiss to his pale forehead and press his face against her…

She blushed slightly at the thought, shaking her head to rid it of such a thought.

"Mr. Taisho, is everything alright?"

Sesshomaru didn't answer, and as the clock ticked away Kagome felt more and more uncomfortable. He didn't seem to care if she were in the room, but he certainly wasn't going to acknowledge her again. Slowly she left the room and shut the door behind her. She went and sat back at her desk, waiting for someone to come explain something to her.

"Heya Kagome!" Inuyasha basically yelled as he strolled into the office.

Kagome didn't bother to correct the way he said her name, which for some reason he insisted on breaking every syllable up. He was the only one who did that, and even thought it irked the hell out of her, there was no reason to bother to keep correcting him.

"What's eating you?"

Kagome shrugged, her shoulders sagging against her desk.

"Where's the runt?"

Kagome narrowed her eyes, but didn't reply.

"Don't tell me you lost her?" He crackled with a laugh. "Is that why you're acting like that?"

Kagome looked up at Inuyasha, his glistening golden eyes and sparkling white teeth and decided he was a waste of beauty; Way to good looking for his own good.

"Come on Kagome, stop acting all down in the dumps and entertain me."

"Inuyasha", Kagome finally said. "Can you please just shut up."

Inuyasha smiled, feeling accomplished for finally getting her to speak, before going into his brothers office. Kagome noticed he was in there for a while, but as much as she strained her ears, she couldn't hear a word they said.

When Inuyasha finally came back out of the office, he was no longer smiling. He looked in Kagome's direction and motioned for her to follow him. With a sigh, she locked her computer, grabbed her purse, and dashed to keep up with Inuyasha.

He held the elevator opened for her, and after she stepped in, he pressed the button for the lobby.

"Where are we going?"

Inuyasha looked at her with a smile. "Well Sesshomaru seems to be having his period, so he said you're mine for the day. We're going to go get some "stuff done".

The elevators opened and Inuyasha rushed from the elevator, pulling a pair of sunglasses from his pocket and sticking them on his face.

"What kind of stuff?" Kagome asked as she shuffled trying to keep up with his long strides.

"Just stuff. Calm down, you'll have fun."

Instead of replying, Kagome simply followed him to a sleek black car he had waiting in the front for them. They both slid in, and after Inuyasha rattled some details off to the driver, they began making their way to the inner part of the city. The car ride was silent, and several times Kagome wished Inuyasha would turn on the radio, but didn't bother to ask.

"So?" Kagome asked finally. "My desk was empty today."

Inuyasha stopped his street watching and turned to look at her with a goofy grin on his face. "Oh yeah. I was running way late today. When I came in before we left was actually the first time I came in today."

"Hmm." Kagome muttered, turning to watch the cars streak by them on the highway.

"Why? Were you disappointed?" He asked with what resembled a laugh. "I can make it up to you."

"Hmm." Kagome said in disinterest, hoping he couldn't see her smiling reflection in the mirror.

The ride was silent and slowly Kagome began to drift to sleep. She snapped abruptly from her tiny nap when Inuyasha's voice pierced through her veil of serenity.

"Have you ever been here?" Inuyasha asked as they finally reached their destination and the car came to a stop.

Kagome looked out the window to see the aquarium. "Yes, Rin loves this place."

Inuyasha smiled as he reached for Kagome's hand and pulled her from the car. "So do I."

"Figures." She retorted as she gave him a mocking smile. She allowed him to drag her to the ticket booth, and after trying unsuccessfully for five minutes to haggle a price from the ticket man, he paid for their tickets and dragged her through the double doors into the dimly lit building.

"Why were you trying to talk him down?" asked Kagome as Inuyasha pulled her to the first exhibit. She knew technically he had enough money to buy the place if he wanted to, so why bother making a big deal out of five dollars.

"I come here all the time." He replied absently as he brushed his thin fingers against the plaque that held the information on the sea turtle in front of them. "I like to give him a hard time."

Kagome shook her head at his silliness, but said nothing more.

He pulled her to each of the different exhibits, ohhing and awing, as though he was a child himself. Kagome felt his enthusiasm to be contagious, and soon forgot how old she was as she awed as well. Slowly the day crept by them. They had lunch in the aquarium cafeteria, and though it wasn't the best and Inuyasha complained about the bland taste, Kagome had fun watching him stuffing pudding into his mouth.

"Why are you smiling so much?" He asked at one point, as they watched the sharks as they began their feeding.

Kagome shrugged, as she watched the shark nearly jump out of the tank trying to grab the meat chunk the employee was throwing to it. "I haven't had this much fun with someone besides Rin in a long time."

Inuyasha poked her shoulder, and when she turned to look at him, he smiled. "Well, I'm glad you're having fun."

Kagome poked him back, smiling wider. "Yeah.."

Before she could think of a coherent thing to say, he leaned over and pressed his lips against hers.


	5. Changes

**I redid chapter four to make it a little longer and fix some grammatical errors!**

Chapter 5

Kagome couldn't think of anything to say after feeling Inuyasha's lips pressed against hers.

So she didn't.

She allowed him to deepen the kiss, and slowly his tongue prodded at her lips, begging for entry. She sighed against him, allowing him to explore her mouth as well as wrap his arms around her. She pressed his body flush against her, and as they kissed, she felt him poking against her leg.

"Excuse me folks, this is a children friendly environment." Someone said, breaking them from the tiny bubble of bliss they were wrapped in and catapulting them back into reality. "Try to keep everything G rated around here." The voice said, walking further away from them.

Kagome couldn't even look up from the crook of Inuyasha's neck that she was staring at. She was mortified with her behavior with an almost stranger in a completely open place. She pushed away from him, her cheeks burning bright red and her eyes glistening.

Kagome didn't know how to react.

Did she like it?

Was it something that she wanted?

What was he thinking?

Was she a bad kisser?

Why hadn't he said anything yet!

Kagome felt like she was about to faint.

When Inuyasha finally pulled away, he opened his eyes and smiled at her. He took her hand again and dragged her to the next exhibit, not saying a word about their kiss.

Kagome took that as it being horrible, and he'd probably never want to kiss her again. But come on, she reasoned with herself. He's gorgeous, rich and I'm just simply pretty to him. He could have anyone he wants, and I'm sure it's not me.

Kagome tried to enjoy the rest of their evening, but all she could think about was their kiss. Inuyasha had resorted back to his previous inner child and was something close to ignoring her. Kagome wanted it not to bother her, she really did. It wasn't like she liked him anyway, he just had a really attractive face. Besides the fact that he irritated the hell out of her and kissed really well, she didn't know much else about him.

Ugh, she thought as she feigned interest in the sting rays. I'm ready to go home.

She placed her hand in the tiny tank and allowed it to brush past her hand, feeling it's slimy exoskeleton, and squirmed.

"What are you?" Inuyasha chuckled. "A girl!"

Kagome smiled, pulling her hand from the tank and wiping it on a napkin she found in her purse.

After about another hour, Kagome checked her phone and nearly freaked out at the time.

"Oh my god Inuyasha! I'm going to be late getting Rin!"

Kagome didn't wait for him to reply as she dashed through the exhibits, probably making herself more lost because she wasn't exactly sure where she was running to.

"Kagome! Wait!" Inuyasha called from behind her. She looked behind her to see him running after her, and slowed to a more fast paced walk. "The exit is this way." He said as he pointed in the opposite direction that she was heading.

Kagome allowed herself to follow Inuyasha from the aquarium and into his waiting car.

"Where is the school?" He asked, turning to stare at a worried Kagome. She looked up from her watch, which read way later than she wanted to, and rattled off the address to him.

She let the car ride go by in a blur, praying Rin wasn't having a mini panic attack by herself. She hated being the last of her classmates to leave, it always put her on edge. If anything Kagome had just ruined any chance of her wanting to go back to school tomorrow.

Please be okay Rin, she silently prayed.

She was out of the car before it even completely pulled to a stop in front of the school. She ran to where she saw Sango comforting a weeping Rin, who had one finger in her mouth. When Sango whispered something in her ear, she turned to look at Kagome, before taking off in a run in her direction.

"You forgot about Rin!" She screamed, throwing her arms around Kagome's neck and squeezing until Kagome was forced to remove her. "Rin thought you were never coming back!" She sobbed.

Kagome looked up to see Sango shaking her head sadly, before handing Kagome Rin's bookbag and heading into the classroom. Kagome sighed heavily, picking her sister up with one of her arms, and pulling the bag on her back with the other. Rin's sobs were muffled against Kagome's neck, and she knew there was no point in telling Rin to stop crying…she needed to get the sadness out of her system before Kagome would be able to say anything to her.

Kagome went back to the waiting car and ducked to prevent hitting Rin's head as she slid and and shut the door behind her.

"Is she alright?" Inuyasha asked, trying to peer over Rin's mass of hair at Kagome.

Kagome nodded slowly, noticing her sister's sobs were becoming fewer.

"Why is he here!" Rin accused, looking up at Kagome with burning angry eyes. "Is he the reason sissy forgot about Rin!"

Kagome looked guiltly at her sister. "No Rin, I just forgot it was a half a day."

"No!" Rin yelled, pushing off of Kagome and struggling to try and get out of the door. Kagome wrestled her hands away from the nob, pressing the lock button. "No, Rin doesn't like him! I want to go home! I want to go home! I want to go home!"

Kagome looked up to see the horror projected on Inuyasha's face and looked away. She tried soothing her sister who was screaming uncontrollably, but nothing seemed to sate the uncontrollable rage she was in.

"Inuyasha I think we're going to walk from here." She said as she begun to open the door. She couldn't bear to see his reaction any longer. She slipped out of the car, dragging Rin with her and shutting the door.

Rin began to cry again as Kagome made what never before seemed like a long treck home. She pulled Rin along silently each step feeling no closer than the last. At one point she did turn to see Inuyasha's black car was following slowly behind them; far enough away so Rin wouldn't spot it but close enough to make sure they were safe.

For some reason Kagome found this comforting.

When Kagome finally made it through the front door now holding a silent Rin in her arms she placed the youngin down on the couch and went to get the house phone. She knew Rin was going to hate her even more than she currently did but she was having too hard of a time dealing with her. She knew how much Rin hated talking to anyone besides Kagome about her problems but this was far too many acting outs in a row. Once Kagome confirmed Rin's appointment she went back into the living room and sat beside her sister.

"So Rin." She started placing her hand on her sister "I had to make you an appointment."

Rin muttered something under her breath but said nothing directly to Kagome. She decided not to push it.

"I'm sorry but you left me no choice."

Rin nodded before sliding off the couch and going into her room. No matter how many times Kagome came and pestered her for the rest of the evening she wouldn't come out or speak to her.

The next day Kagome didn't expect to try and send Rin to school so while Rin was getting dressed Kagome went ahead and packed both of their lunches in her lunch bag. She kept her mind busy shuffling around the apartment grabbing discarded articles of clothing and utensils. She went to her room and brushed her hair again for the fourth time, before deciding she could no longer waste anymore time.

"Rin, let's go." She called as she made her way to the front door. Rin came from her room her hair still unruly from a lack of brushing, and her top and pants not even attempting to match.

"Rin, you're going to make me late!" Kagome exclaimed exasperated. "Why didn't you get ready?"

Rin looked at Kagome, her dark eyes void of emotions. "Rin is ready. Rin wants to just leave now."

Kagome sighed, deciding it wasn't worth the fight, and ushered her sister from the home. The commute to her job was just as silent as the day before, and soon they arrived in front of Taisho Inc. Kagome looked down at Rin one more time, trying to flattened her hair with her hands.

"Come on before I'm late." Kagome uttered, pushing the doors open and grabbing Rin's hand.

"Hello child!" Jakon yelled, looking away from his monitor for a moment. When Rin didn't reply he gave Kagome an odd look, but didn't press the issue further and went back to his computer.

Kagome and Rin took the elevator the their floor and went straight to Kagome's desk. Kagome sat out Rin's coloring books and one of her plush toys, but Rin seemed more interested in playing with one of the staplers on Kagome's desk.

I cant let yesterday distract me, Kagome told herself as she turned on her computer. She decided to save herself the heart ache of opening her desk, because she already knew it was going to be empty.

"Rin needs to go to the restroom."

Kagome looked at her sister, and sighed. "You know where it is sweetie, just head over and come straight back."

Rin nodded a she slid from her seat. Kagome watched her as she rounded the corner, before going back to her computer. She logged in, and on a whim opened her draer. Inside was a post it note with sorry scribbled on it, and a tiny stuffed eel. Kagome felt a tiny smile, but closed the drawer for fear Rin would come back and see her secret.

Rin finished washing her hands and dried them on the end of her shirt. She was about to walk back to her seat, when she decided instead to see how silly man was doing. Again, she didn't bother to knock, just simple walked into the office.

He must be as sad as me right now, she thought as she noticed he was looking down blindly at his desk. Usually when she walked in he was doing work.

"Rin wanted to say hi." She said, coming to stand beside him. "Rin wanted to make sure you didn't forget about her."

Sesshomaru looked up at her, his eyes blazing.

What was it with this excessive child.

"Rin feels closed in." She said, not bothering to see if he were actually listening to her, though he was. "Rin can feel when the darkness comes in, then her gets so sad that it's hard to get up. "

How can such a young child be so sad, he thought, pulling his spare chair beside him. He lifted her like she weighed no more than a feather and sat her down beside him.

"What is wrong with funny man? Rin can tell something is wrong."

Oh what the hell, Seshhomaru thought, as he mentally prepared himself to share his worries with a child. "My wife is unable to become pregnant. We really wanted children and now we cannot have them."

"And that makes funny man sad?" Rin asked innocently.

"Address me as Sesshomaru." He said, sternly but with kindness in his voice. "And yes, it makes me very upset."

"Sess…Sessho…Sesshyhoomaarut." Rin tested

Sesshomaru smiled, a genuine smile. It wasn't the biggest smile, or the longest. But it graced his face nevertheless and he couldn't help but feel like the child had really grown on him.

"Yeah, something like that."

* * *

Sorry for the long wait. I redid chapter four and wrote this chapter. My life has kind of sucked recently, and I've been really stressed out. But things should be smoothing out soon and I'll update alot more frequently. I'm really trying to hone my writing skills so any criticism is good criticism. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW. Five reviews gets the next chapter faster. Thanks for reading guys!


	6. Heaven

Chapter 6

Kagome let out a low muffled groan, unable to stifle it as kisses pressed against her neck and fingers danced along her spine. She bit back a moan, her back arching and her breast pressing against the arm of her assailant.

"Be quiet." His voice mocked teasingly, as a finger dipped below the elastic of her bra. "You're going to wake her up." His finger slid along the edge of her breast, teasing her nipples gently.

Her face in the dark was beat red; her breath was ragged and a fiery warmth spread from between her legs. She needed him to take her. She wrapped her legs around him, hoping to cool the fire by pressing his body against her.

"Please." She moaned, her brow furrowed as she grinded on his leg.

In the dark he laughed darkly. "Please what baby?"

Kagome moaned as his hot breath hit her moist neck.

"Inuyasha."

"Kagome!"

Kagome pulled away from her lover, her senses already heightened by what she was doing. She could hear Inuyasha's frustrated groan as she pulled away and grabbed her robe from the bedpost.

"She's doing this on purpose."

Kagome ignored his harsh tone, ignored the hands that fumbled in the dark for her.

"Kagome!" Rin screamed again. "Help me!"

Inuyasha sighed. "Go quiet her before she wakes up the entire building."

Kagome sighed as well, clicking the table lamp by the bed on. She watched as Inuyasha blinked at the sudden intrusion to his vision. He looked at her, agitation clearly on his face, before pulling back her sheet and laying down.

She waited a moment, wondering if he was going to say something…anything. But when he didn't, she left the room.

Rin was sitting up with her nightlight casting her rumbled appearance against the wall. Kagome walked over to her sister's bed and slid under the sheets with her.

"What's wrong sweetie?" She asked, soothing Rin's damp hair away from her face.

"He came back." She whispered, wrapping her arms around Kagome's neck. "Why does he keep coming back for Rin?"

Kagome felt Rin begin to shake and heard her begin to panic.

"Rin doesn't want him to come back." She moaned painfully.

Kagome wrapped her arms tighter around her sister, feeling completely helpless.

"Shh Rin, no one's going to take you. I'm here. I'm here."

Rin quieted down, though she continued to whimper. "You promise?"

Kagome nodded, leaning back on the bed until she was against Rin's pillow. "I promise."

Rin finally quieted down, and with Kagome rubbing her hair, she finally fell back to sleep. Kagome stayed with her for a whole longer, listening to her soft breathing, before slipping her sister's head from under her arm, slipping from the bed and scurrying back to her room.

Her bed was empty, and though she told herself not to care, she truly did. She tried to push away any hurt, slide under her sheets, and closed her eyes.

She wasn't going to cry.

She wasn't going to cry.

She wasn't going to cry.

She wasn't going to cry.

She kept telling herself until she fell into fretful sleep.

The next morning she woke with a crick in her neck and in a foul mood. She pushed herself out of bed and basically dragged herself to her closet. She pulled out a pair of tiny black slacks, a grey cardigan, and a plain v-neck. The outfit all around wasn't company policy, but as she slid it on her body, she couldn't seem to make herself care.

She dressed, did her hair, and make up in record time, and went to get Rin ready. "Are you going to school today?" She asked her sister, as the youngin rubbed sleep from her eyes.

"Yes, Rin will go to school."

Kagome simply nodded, grabbing her sister's uniform from her clothes and sitting it on her bed. "I'll be in the kitchen."

Kagome went through the motions of getting her sister's lunch and breakfast ready. She went through the motions of brushing Rin's hair and helping her put her shoes and socks on.

She went through the motions of kissing her sister goodbye as she dropped her off at school.

She went through the motions of walking to walk until she was at her desk, clicking away at her keyboard.

"Miss Higurashi!" A harsh voice called out to her, snapping her from whatever daze she was in and bringing her back to reality.

"Miss Higurashi, your business is your own. But if personal matters are distracting you from paying the proper attention to my important documents, you should consider new employment." He tossed her recently emailed documents onto her desk.

Kagome wasn't sure what it was. If it was the harsh tone, or the way he looked at her with clear disgust. She wasn't sure if it was watching him toss all her hard work back at her, or knowing she'd displeased him enough for him to come out and directly address her instead of sending her an email like he'd do any other time. But whatever it was, it was the last straw and she finally broke down.

Kagome couldn't stop her tears from flowing, and when she looked out and saw the freaked out look on her bosses face, she began to laugh and cry at the same time.

Sesshomaru wasn't sure how to react to her tears. He'd sent many crawling away in tears, but had not expected Kagome to be the type to give in so easy.

"Miss Higurashi." Sesshomaru said calmly. "Collect yourself and stop making a fool out of me and yourself."

Kagome cried harder, barely able to see two inches in front of her. She had her head down on her desk, gulping down air to try and calm herself. "I'm sorry." She said around tears. "I'll get a hold of myself."

Sesshomaru huffed, watching her weak display of self-control in front of him. "Clean yourself up." He said turning away. "Then make your way to my office."

Kagome nodded, grabbing tissues from a drawer in her desk. Patting her eyes, she hiccupped softly and felt herself begin to calm down. She wiped away her streaked make-up as well as locked her computer. She reapplied her eyeliner and mascara, before getting up and walking to her boss's door. She knocked softly, and when she heard his stern voice telling her to come in, she walking into his office and shut the door.

"I'm so sorry sir." She began, fumbling nervously with her hands. "I'm not sure what came over me."

Sesshomaru held up his hand in a gesture to silence her. "Miss Higurashi." He started, setting his pen down and gazing up at her. He examined her slightly frazzled appearance, her frumpled clothes and vacant stare. "What seems to be bother you?"

Kagome visibly startled. She didn't think her boss was one to care about the personal matters of his employees.

"I'm not one to dwell in the lives of my employees, but when it begins to effect their work, I would like to be informed in case something major to arise."

So much for that, Kagome thought, as she took a seat in front of his desk.

"Miss Higurashi, you may speak to me as your friend." He said, looking directly into her eyes. His golden eyes shown with sincerity, and though Kagome knew he was closed off from her, and the world around him; she felt he would genuinely listen to her.

"Well", she mustered. "I've been really stressed."

She watched Sesshomaru to assure he was listening. She got the feeling with his eyes he didn't miss a thing. Her eyes searched him, his fierce golden eyes, and his sharp nose.

"I.." She stuttered, turning away and shaking her head.

"What has been stressing you Miss Higurashi?" He asked, folding his long fingers to place on his desk. His beautiful porcelain skin glistened as the rays of sun filtered through the window and danced against his skin.

Kagome, for some reason, was having trouble concentrating. "Well, trying to balance work, my personal life, and Rin. I feel like everything and everyone is trying to demand all of my attention at the same time and it's mentally and physically draining." The image of her empty bed flashed briefly in her mind, as well as the fact she hadn't hear from Inuyasha all morning. Typically he would text her every morning, or at least leave something at her desk; and he'd done neither.

"I have a proposition for you Miss Higurashi." Sesshomaru said when she'd had a break in speaking He waited until her full attention was fully on him before he smiled. "My wife and I are unable to have children."

"Oh, I'm sorry to..."Kagome trailed off as he raised a hand to silence her.

"As I was saying. My wife and I are unable to have children. To avoid the company passing down to my idiot half-brother, we are required to have a child ."

Kagome shook her head, though she was confused on how she played a role in her boss's marriage.

"I have taken an interest in Rin, and have spoken with my wife about possibly adopting a ward to raise and mold ingot a member of our family and culture."

Kagome's mouth dropped, as well as her heart. Give up Rin? She could never do that; for her benefit or Rin's. She simply stared at Sesshomaru, waiting for him to yell out gotcha or someone to jump out and tell her it was a joke, but he stared back at her completely serious.

"Are you asking to adopt Rin?"

Sesshomaru nodded as he slid a document across the desk in her direction. "My wife and I are willing to pay as much as you'd like. As well as we will make sure you can live nicely for the rest of your life."

Kagome was stunned.

Completely and utterly stunned.

"But….why Rin?"

Sesshomaru leaned back in his arm chair, a look of satisfaction on his face. It pleased him they she would possibly consider it. Then he would swoop in with an offer she couldn't refuse and obtain the child.

"She's a special child." He said knowingly. "And with the right help and attention she would shine bright."

Kagome had to admit, it sounded like a good thing for her. There was only so much Kagome could give to Rin, and lately it didn't seem even close to being enough. Rin was falling behind in school; a mixture of lack attendance, not understanding the material and acting out. Rin didn't have many clothes or toys, or really anything Kagome felt her younger sister should have.

Meekly, almost a whisper, Kagome muttered, "Rin needs me."

Sesshomaru shook his head at Kagomes words. "No, she needs counseling. She needs a good education and a future. She does not need you, rather your selfishness is what needs her."

Kagome felt her temperature begin to rise. How dare he call her selfish!

"No offense sir", she growled. "But I don't know you or your family. If you think I would give my sister, my only sister, to complete strangers, then you're a little cooco in the head!"

Sesshomaru's eyes hardened, which didn't slip past Kagome's observations, but she didn't care. "I fought too hard to get my sister, and you, or no one else is going to take her away from me!"

"Miss Higurashi, if you would like, you may come to a few different family functions and events."

She'd heard enough.

Kagome stood and pushed her seat back under the desk. "Mr. Taisho, I have work to do."

Sesshomaru nodded. As Kagome turned to go he called to her, "Just think about it."

Kagome made no attempt to address him.

"And Miss Higurashi." He called as she began to step out the door. "Follow the dress policy."

Sesshomaru smiled as she slammed the door behind her.

He would get the child.


	7. Blue Jeans

Chapter 7

"Well, I think it's a good idea." Inuyasha commented as he stuck his fork into his food. Kagome sat across from him, watching him inspect each piece of chicken, before sticking it into his mouth. It was Kagome's idea for them to try Chinese, and so far Inuyasha wasn't a fan of this particular location that Kagome enjoyed frequenting.

Kagome fiddled with her chopsticks. "I'm not so sure. I mean, why would I give my sister to your brother?"

Inuyasha shrugged. "Cuz you know he'll take care of her. And hell, I hate to admit it, but your sister has problems."

"What the hell do you mean she has problems?!" Kagome asked, her voice raising in volume and pitch.

"Calm down", he replied with a smirk. "I just mean she's a handful, and I don't think you can handle her by yourself. And as much as Kagura annoys the shit out of me, I know she'll dot on Rin and make sure she has everything she needs."

Kagome pushed her food away with a sigh. There were so many thoughts and emotions running through her. Every since Sesshomaru had brought up adopting Rin, the only thing she could think about was her father, and how hard Kagome fought to take Rin away from him. Why would she throw all of that away and give away her only sister. Yes, she knew she couldn't provide for her the way she wanted to, but they were all each other had.

"I just don't know." She said finally.

"Understandable." Inuyasha agreed. "We have a family event tomorrow. I think you should bring Rin."

What did she have to loose?

Plus it was Inuyasha inviting her, and any time she spent with him was amazing.

"Okay, we'll go."

Inuyasha leaned across their tiny table and pressed his lips gently to her forehead. "Good."

He pulled away too fast for Kagome's liking, but offered her a sweet smile in return. "I have some important matters I need to take care of. I'm going to give Sesshomaru a call and let him know you've decided to come out tomorrow, as well as I'll text you tomorrow to let you know the address."

Kagome hated to watch him leave, but she knew interjecting wouldn't make a difference. He was always on the go, the only time he was still enough for her to enjoy him was when they were wrapped around each other. And though Kagome enjoyed the act of intimacy with someone after so long, she couldn't help but feel so empty . The day at the aquarium seemed like so long ago. "Okay. I guess I'll talk to you later."

"Bye Kags." He said, offering her one more smile, and tossing a few bills on the table. Kagome watched him leave the restaurant, hating how she felt so lonely.

Eventually she called the waitress over to the table to collect the check and begin clearing the table.

The walk home was mellow. The air was beginning to get a little cooler and the night was full of the various sounds of wildlife. Kagome missed the feeling of relaxation she felt when she was walking home.

Rin could tell the difference with Kagome. She knew there was something that was bothering her older sister, and she constantly hung around Kagome, asking her what was wrong and putting her more on edge than before.

It was beginning to drive her crazy.

Kagome unlocked her apartment and stepped into the living room, tossing her sweater on the couch and pressing the play button on her answering machine. There was one message from Sango, just informing her that Rin was doing fine and getting ready for bed.

Kagome kicked her shoes off and made her way to the kitchen, pouring herself a glass of wine and taking the bottle back into the living room with her to sit on the couch."I should probably call Rin." She said aloud to no one in particular.

Instead she just enjoyed her wine and stared at the dots on the wall. After a while she began to feel the effects of the alcohol flooding her system, which caused her to ease back more into the sofa and relax.

Slowly and softly, she drifted to sleep.

"Why does Rin have to wear this dumb dress?" Rin asked, yanking irately on the collar of her dress.

Kagome smacked her hands away from the collar before she completely ruined it, and tried to place a smile on her face. Her head was pounding, Rin had been complaining since she picked her up from Sango's, and to top it all off they were lost.

"Rin, you have to wear the dress to look nice for Sesshomaru and his family." Kagome glanced quickly over the directions Inuyasha had text her on the phone, looking for the street sign that would match.

"But why does Rin have to go to funny man's house?"

Kagome frowned, noticing that she'd passed the same street sign twice. "Please call him Mr. Taisho, or Sesshomaru Rin"

Rin pouted, exaggeratedly throwing her arms over her chest. "But he said I can call him funny man!"

Kagome flipped through her text to the next message and checked the passing street sign again. "Oh, okay Rin." Kagome quickly busted a u-turn, and went back down the road she'd previously passed twice.

"It'll be fun Rin, just you wait."

Rin let out a long exasperated sigh. "If Rin has to wear a dress, it's never fun."

The seriousness of her tone brought a tiny smile to Kagome's face, which she hid by turning her head and looking for the giant home describe to her in Inuyasha's text.

The house she finally pulled up in front of was nowhere as extravagant as the one Inuyasha had described to her. It didn't tower incredibly high like Kagome would have thought, rather there were what looked like hundreds of different buildings connected to the main house by beautifully placed balconies. The main color was something like a tan, though the flowers that covered the house made it somewhat hard to tell. Kagome found herself wondering who the gardener was, and exactly how much did he make.

"Come on sissy!" Rin exclaimed, yanking on her seatbelt. "Let me out of the car!"

Kagome snapped out of her daze, and smiled at her younger sister. "Please be on your best behavior."

Rin smiled back, nodding her agreement. She sat patiently as Kagome unsnapped her seatbelt, and before Kagome could even blink she was opening her door and rushing out the car.

"Rin!" Kagome yelled, unbuckling her seat belt and yanking the keys from the ignition. "Rin, what did I just tell you!"

Rin took off in a sprint, the fastest sprint her little legs would allow, giggling the whole way to the front door. Kagome couldn't decide if she wanted to run after her, or let her fall.

"I'm going to hurt you little girl." Kagome growled under her breath, slamming the car door, and running to catch up with her sister.

The moment she reached the front door, it swung open to reveal a smiling Inuyasha.

"Hey runt!" He said, smiling a very openly fake smile down at Rin. It pained Kagome to know he didn't really like her sister, and that they would probably never get along. "Nice dress."

Rin looked past him, completely ignoring his compliment. "Is funny man here?"

"Huh?"

Kagome laughed, taking her sister's hand and squeezing it firmly as punishment for her running off. "She means Sesshomaru. I guess they decided on an appropriate name for him."

"Eh…"Inuyasha scratched his head in confusion. "What ever. He's right this way."

Inuyasha held the door open for them to follow him. With him not staring at her, Kagome finally got a chance to check out his clothes for the day. Sesshomaru had told her it was more of a business casual event, and that they should probably sun dresses, but Inuyasha was dressed in shorts and a regular t-shirt.

"Inuyasha, you aren't staying for the event?"

Inuyasha rounded a corner, where Kagome could see Sesshomaru as well as other guest in the backyard.

"Hell no, I dont spend my free time being an uppity jerk."

Kagome nodded, though she was a little disappointed.

Once they stepped into the back, all eyes were on them. There were a few important faces Kagome had seen come into the office to meet with Sesshomaru, but mostly the air smelled of money. She instantly felt uncomfortable in her cheap orange cotton dress, and plain white wedges.

"Can Rin go say hi now?" Rin asked, looking up at her sister with a gapped smile.

"Yes sweety." Kagome said, noticing Inuyasha had disappeared already. "We can go say hi."

They made their way to Sesshomaru, returning anyone's smile who'd smiled at them, and looking away from curious eyes.

"Hello funny man." Rin said, touching Sesshomaru's leg to get his attention. "Kagome said you wanted to see Rin."

Sesshomaru excused himself from the gentleman he was talking to, and looked down at Rin. "Hello child." He replied calmly.

Rin smiled freely at him, something Kagome had noticed a while ago, and had meant to ask.

"What happened to your teeth?" Sesshomaru asked, taking the child's hand and leading her to a table. Kagome followed behind them, but tried to keep enough distance for them to talk.

Rin smiled harder, glad he'd noticed she was turning into a big girl. "Well Rin lost this one when I was eating celery." She said, jutting her finger into her mouth and pointing at the gap where one of her front teeth should have been.

"And Rin lost this one when Shippo yanked it out."

Sesshomaru's brow creased in confusion. "Why would this Shippo yank it out?"

Rin smiled harder, giggling a little with all the attention she was getting. "Well he couldn't lose one, so Rin said she'd give him one of hers."

Sesshomaru openly frowned, which caught Kagome completely off guard. He was just openly displaying his emotions with Rin. Where was the ice cold heartless jack ass from the office?

"Don't ever do that Rin."

"Do what?" Rin asked in confusion.

"Cause yourself pain to make someone else feel better." Sesshomaru had gone back to his ice cold mask. "It ends up killing you in the end."

"Rin doesn't want to die!" She exclaimed, looking close to tears. "Rin just wanted to be nice."

Kagome quickly swooped in before Rin could get into an all out bawling feast. "Yes Rin, we know. You did good." Kagome muttered, giving Sesshomaru the evil eye.

Sesshomaru stared back passively, before standing up from the table. "Rin, I'd like you to meet someone."

Rin smiled again, though not as wide as before, following Sesshomaru to where Kagome noticed Kagura was standing conversing with a dark haired woman. When they noticed the group walking towards them, they turned and smiled.

"Rin, this", he said pointing at Kagura, "is my wife."

Kagura squatted down to be at Rin's level. "My, what a lovely dress you have on."

Rin stepped behind Sesshomaru, peeking from behind his leg with one of her eyes.

"Rin says thank you." She muttered, causing Kagura and the woman to laugh.

"Why, isn't she just adorable!"

She isn't a puppy, Kagome thought, already getting irritated with their reaction to her sister. Kagome knew this was going to be a bad idea, and it was certainly turning out to be one. She was ready to go home but she knew the evening was just beginning.

"Is this the darling young girl you are going to adopt?" The dark haired woman asked, turning to Sesshomaru. "She's a beautiful little thing. She fits right in!"

Sesshomaru nodded, though he didn't address the rest of her comments. "Rin, this is Kaguya, my wife's sister."

Rin nodded against Sesshomaru's leg, before running over to Kagome and yanking her hand. "Why is everyone staring at Rin? And why is Rin getting adopted?"

Kagome mentally slapped herself.

"Rin, we'll talk about it later."

"Oh my", the dark haired woman said as she listened to their conversation. "Did I say more than what I should have?"

Kagome narrowed her eyes at her, but said nothing.

"Come Rin", Sesshomaru said. "I'll show you the garden."

Kagura and her sister watched Sesshomaru lead Rin away with smiles on their faces, but Kagome got the feeling there was more going on than she was being let onto. Nevertheless, she followed behind her sister and her boss.

"Rin had so much fun!" Rin exclaimed as they drove home. "Rin loved all the funny people that called her cute and gave her candy."

Kagome sighed, this was turning out to be a very very long day. And because Rin was all supped up on sugar, she was going to be up all night. But more importantly, she couldn't get Sesshomaru's words out of her head.

"_I think you two should move here. It would give me more of a chance to know Rin, and you could even stay if you decide to go ahead with the adoption. Don't answer tonight, just think about it."_

Where did he get off thinking he was just going to take her sister from her?

Kagome looked at Rin, who was attempting to sing along with the radio, and smiled.

Yeah, Sesshomaru could fuck himself.

* * *

**Authors Note**

**I have no excuse for my long absence. I sincerly apologize, please dont hate me :'( ... I feel like so far I'm still introducing different thing so the story, but I promise it will pick up and there will be more Sesshomaru/Kagome interaction very soon. For anyone reading this, thank you for sticking with me, and please review. I'm going to post these two chapters, and start on the next. Hopefully I'll have that one up a little later, or tomorrow. **

**Review :):):):):):)**


End file.
